


【榎本吉本】上鎖的貞操帶

by uraumaim930027



Series: 榎本吉本 [4]
Category: Arashi (Band), Kagi no Kakatta Heya | The Locked Room Murders, 家族ゲーム | Kazoku Game (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-30
Updated: 2015-11-30
Packaged: 2020-10-19 23:57:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20665940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uraumaim930027/pseuds/uraumaim930027
Summary: ＊如題的貞操帶普類。＊肉。





	【榎本吉本】上鎖的貞操帶

「喀啦、喀啦——」鎖鏈碰撞的聲音迴盪在榎本徑的防盜店裡。

客人小林時不時好奇地往店裡榎本徑的工作台後看個幾眼，那頭一直傳來鐵鏈的碰撞聲，他總覺得店裡有其他生物的存在。

是狗或貓嗎？上次來跟榎本買撬鎖神器的時候他不記得對方有養寵物啊。

到底是什麼東西呢？

怎麼越想越可怕，想想榎本徑本來就是可疑人物，還提供小偷們各種偷竊用具，該不會榎本徑是什麼集團的幕後黑手，綁架了誰把他監禁在這裡吧？

小林直冒冷汗，緊張得聽不進去榎本徑的話。

「小林さん你有在聽我講話嗎？不需要我說明使用方法的話你說一聲就好了。」

「呃抱歉我剛剛發呆了⋯⋯你可以重講一次嗎？」

榎本徑愣了一下，只好拿著撬鎖神器ver1.2再說一次如何使用，但途中客人小林還是一副心不在焉的望著榎本徑的工作台，榎本皺起眉放下商品，推了推眼鏡。

「小林さん，有什麼問題嗎？」

「不、呃、那個⋯⋯我一直聽到那邊傳來奇怪的聲音。」

小林伸出手指指向榎本徑身後的工作台，榎本徑回頭看了眼，隨即起身往店的更裡頭走，找尋奇怪聲音的來源。

「不是叫你乖乖在這等我嗎？很快就好了你再等我一下我就餵你吃好吃的。」

小林看不見工作台後藏著什麼，他只看見榎本徑蹲下在工作台旁，伸出手好像摸了什麼東西幾下，面無表情地講些哄人的話，再面無表情地起身走回位子上。

「不好意思，我養的寵物餓了吵著吃東西。」

「喔、喔⋯⋯原來如此⋯⋯」

小林鬆了一口氣，原來是寵物啊，他還以為是被綁的人質呢，果然榎本徑雖然跟他同行但還是個正經的好人，而且還會養寵物調劑身心呢，「榎本さん新養的什麼寵物？上次來沒看到啊。」

「⋯⋯倉鼠。」

「倉鼠？」倉鼠會發出那麼大的聲響？

「⋯⋯倉鼠餓的咬鐵籠子了，吵到你真是不好意思。」

「不會不會。」看來榎本さん養的倉鼠特別活潑呢。

「那麼這個是兩萬元。」

小林咬牙從口袋掏出兩萬元，雖然榎本徑賣的東西都很貴，但都特別有用，而且市面上絕對買不到。

他把兩萬元交給榎本徑，向他道謝以後走出防盜店門口，榎本跟在後頭送客，小林一踏出店門他就蹦的一聲用力把門關上，順便上鎖。

「從剛才吵到現在看來小倉鼠真的很餓了呢。」

他帶著微妙的笑容走到工作台後，馬上就看見他的寵物迫不及待地蹭了蹭他。

吉本荒野雙手被迫禁錮在大腿兩側，只能牽動上頭的鐵鍊發出些微聲響，前頭的分身被黑色皮套緊緊包著，金屬環圈著根部兩顆小球，無法完全勃起的痛苦讓吉本只好乖乖忍耐慾望，就連想解開貞操帶替自己手淫都不行，更何況皮套上黏著遙控器開關，緊連著固定在自己後穴震動的跳蛋，重複的低頻率使他遲遲無法得到快感，後面都快對這樣程度的玩具麻痺了，他屈起雙腳，雖然會讓跳蛋更往裡頭塞，但至少能讓下身的位置舒服點。

「嗚、唔⋯⋯」他扭動雙手，躺下來的高度讓他只用臉頰蹭著榎本徑的長褲，榎本徑蹲下來輕拍吉本的頭，撫摸他柔順的髮，在吉本熱切地注視下把吉本嘴裡的口枷拿下。

「呼嗚、咳、咳⋯⋯徑くん居然還說我是倉鼠⋯⋯」

「吃東西的時候把嘴巴塞滿的樣子很像。」

「哼嗯⋯⋯倉鼠餓了，要吃東西。」吉本荒野動動手腕，鐵鍊鏗鏘作響。

榎本徑給他戴上貞操帶是中午的事情。跟榎本徑一起吃完午餐後，他去廁所方便了下，才剛從廁所出來就被榎本拖到工作台上壓住。

吉本還以為對方是想做了所以不以為意，躺在那邊等榎本徑幫他把褲子脫掉，沒想到脫到一半時他發覺他雙眼被蒙住，雙手也被什麼東西銬住。

他想榎本徑可能是欲求不滿想玩些特別的PLAY，就順著他的意沒有反抗等對方過來，但綁住手的似乎不是手銬而是其他皮質觸感的東西，而且榎本徑還拿著什麼冰冰的環套上吉本還沒站起的下身，最後扣住睪丸，吉本開始覺得事情不妙，下一秒榎本的手把他的腰抬起，幫他穿了像是皮帶的東西上去，他還能聽到扣上扣環時發出的聲音，接著他感覺分身被皮套套住，沒辦法自由活動。

「等等⋯⋯徑くん該不會在幫我戴⋯⋯」

「貞操帶，附贈你玩具。」

榎本徑把吉本荒野翻過去，在吉本的後穴跟跳蛋上頭抹了些潤滑液，把迷你型跳蛋放進去，最後再把吉本翻回來，把遙控器固定在前頭分身的皮套上，打開開關。

「嗯啊、徑くん你這個變態⋯⋯」

眼罩被榎本徑拿開，他看見自己下半身一副禁慾的模樣，而且榎本徑還依照個人興趣，把能解開的地方都扣上一個鎖頭，緊緊鎖住他所有慾望。

「你這個變態的家庭教師不就喜歡也是變態的我？」

西裝外套整齊地貼著吉本荒野的上身，下半身則被戴上貞操帶，外面再假惺惺地套了件不拉拉鍊的褲子掩蓋底下的情色，表面上與平常無異，實則為否，吉本荒野自己懷疑這根本就是真實上演的SM調教系列，始作俑者榎本徑掌握他所有弱點，讓他不渴望榎本徑也難。

「糟糕⋯⋯徑くん真了解我，知道我喜歡什麼。」

吉本荒野跳下工作台，後庭裡的跳蛋隨著跳躍的動作讓震動加大，酥麻地讓他差點腿軟，幸好榎本徑及時扶住他，才免於跌倒。

家庭教師跌在榎本懷裡，頓時出現想要戲弄榎本徑的念頭，他摟著榎本徑，刻意用綁上貞操帶的下半身磨蹭對方，在榎本耳邊發出淺淺的喘聲，嚷著想要榎本徑狠狠幹他。

鎖匠開始有點後悔剛才的所作所為了，他發現在吉本荒野身上弄貞操帶害到的是自己。

不行，要忍耐。

遊戲一旦開始，就不能輕易認輸，一下子就認輸他肯定會被吉本荒野嘲笑。

「一個小時候有客人要來。你要安靜點。」

「在那之前？」

「⋯⋯」

榎本徑解開繃緊的褲頭，要吉本幫他舔。不解決一下的話，他硬得發疼。

忍了一個小時，被戴上口枷的嘴巴早已酸麻，榎本徑再怎麼樣也是看吉本有些不捨，他拉起吉本荒野，首先是接吻，他溫柔地吸著吉本的紅唇，用舌頭濕潤對方乾涸的唇瓣和口腔，吉本荒野熱烈的回應榎本，得到親吻就讓他愉悅不已，他想抱緊眼前的人，但被銬上的雙手讓他只能伸長脖子努力靠向榎本徑。

「徑くん、解開⋯⋯」

他把臥在地上的吉本荒野抱起，放在工作台上，吉本荒野雙腳大張，被束縛的分身憋的難受，抵著黑色皮套，沒辦法完全硬挺，半軟著卻積滿想釋放的衝動；後頭分泌的黏液半乾，跳蛋已無法滿足吉本荒野的需求。

榎本徑伸手從口袋裡拿出鑰匙，正要幫吉本荒野解開時，卻不小心手滑讓鑰匙掉到工作台下面。

那根本不是不小心，是故意的吧。

「喂、徑くん⋯⋯快一點嘛⋯⋯」吉本荒野不耐煩地向榎本徑抱怨（撒嬌？），鎖匠一臉無奈（明明就是得逞的表情）跑去拿鐵絲要撬鎖，他把頭埋在教師的腿間，拿起鎖頭仔細端詳。

吉本荒野看著榎本徑在他身下解鎖，鐵絲在鎖裡翻攪，尋找開鎖的手感，他卻沒辦法無視榎本徑每個動作都隔著貞操帶蹭過他的下身，金屬環限制住根部的脹大範圍，緩慢的解鎖聲他聽得難受。

「哼嗯、你不是鎖匠嗎，怎麼解個鎖要那麼久？」

才剛講完，束縛著吉本雙手的鎖就開了。

「戴貞操帶不是該禁慾一點嗎，怎麼才一個小時就那麼想要了？」

雖然這麼說但榎本徑加快開鎖速度，吉本荒野露出狡猾的笑容，果然榎本徑跟他一樣哪忍受的了，戴上貞操帶反而讓他更在意自己的下半身他知道榎本徑肯定跟客人講話時會心不在焉，一心想著吉本荒野後面塞著跳蛋，飢渴的模樣。

後穴塞著的小玩具都快沒電了，榎本徑把它關掉，從吉本荒野體內拿出來，才幾下功夫吉本又溼了，他把對方翻到正面，難得好心把扣著陰莖的黑色皮套給拆了，順手拿出卡在吉本荒野根部的金屬環，讓吉本脫下貞操帶，尋求解放。

他其實有那麼一點想在吉本荒野前面套著貞操帶的狀況下把對方操的高潮，不知道吉本會有什麼反應，下身肯定脹的很不舒服，搞不好還會失禁呢。  
但今天還是放過吉本吧。

榎本徑吻上吉本荒野，順勢插入他又溼又軟的地方，吉本沒忍著叫出聲，弓著腰枝承受撞擊，後穴完全被撐的飽飽的感覺十分良好，榎本徑輕輕抽動幾下，他疲軟已久的性器就重振雄風，爽得硬了。

緊緊吸住榎本的，吉本荒野瞇著眼享受得來不易的快感，他們面對面，榎本徑忙著吻他，汗水滴在吉本荒野胸口，他連衣服都還沒脫，只解開褲頭掏出硬挺的分身，蹂躪吉本的後面。

「啊啊⋯⋯徑くん、不、嗯⋯⋯」

「你今天、很快呢⋯⋯」

他一手握上吉本的下身，沒擼動幾下吉本就射在他手中，後穴也因為高潮而收縮，緊夾著榎本徑不放，害得榎本徑差點跟著射出。

「嗚啊⋯⋯痛、」

榎本徑抓著吉本疲軟的分身，往更深的地方頂，不停戳刺到吉本的敏感點，摩擦滾燙的內壁。

「再一下、吉本⋯⋯」

「唔嗯、要、要射在裡面喔⋯⋯」

低喘幾聲，榎本徑重重插了幾下，性器一抽一抽地，把精液全部射進吉本荒野體內。

「徑くん今天也好快⋯⋯」

「⋯⋯忍很久了。」

「禁慾的貞操帶更有情趣對吧。」

「喜歡？」

「喜歡喔。徑くん這個變態。」

鎖匠穿好褲子，正要把貞操帶拿去收好時，被吉本一把拉住。

「徑くん等等嘛——」

「？」

「剛剛那樣根本不夠！我還要⋯⋯」

榎本徑推眼鏡，微笑。看來不把吉本荒野灌飽，他是不會滿足的。

「真是欲求不滿的邪惡教師啊，這樣還可以教學生嗎？」

「可以唷。」

吉本荒野的眼蒙上一層水霧，他咬著下唇把褲子穿上，掩蓋底下的貞操帶。

被學生發現可就糟了呢。

「那就慢走，要準時下課，準時回家喔。」

「⋯⋯はい。」


End file.
